endel4fandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Alonso
Mario Alonso was an Adjuchas-class Menos that championed the Hollows of Hueco Mundo. He was the leader of Los Tres Presagios. Unlike most Hollows, he could disguise himself as a Human. His Hollow name was Deathsayer. Appearance Mario is a Menos, but can assume the form of a Human. In his Human form, he wears a jacket and has spiky brown hair with red highlights. He wears combat boots and ruffled greenish pants, giving him a punkish appearance. He wore earrings and had bandages on his knuckles. He also has many chest tattoos, as revealed when his shirt was destroyed by the combined efforts of Hiroto Arai and the Psychic Spirit Team. Personality Mario is childish and arrogant. However he is also very charismatic and protective of his "soldiers''."'' He is impatient and easily distracted, and very emotional when provoked. He appears to have some future vision for Hueco Mundo, and rules his Hollow kingdom with a heart of gold. Powers & Abilities Durability: Mario demonstrates durability, as shown when he was able to take on Warzone's Cero and emerge unscathed from the attack. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mario primarily engages in hand to hand combat. He is able to overwhelm a Shinigami lieutenant by punching, grabbing and throwing his opponent. Spiritual Awareness: Even as a human, Mario's vast power allows him to sense other spiritual beings. Eien Haaku (永遠把握; lit. "Grasp Forever"): One of Mario's signature techniques, the technique is initiated by pointed one's finger at the enemy. While focusing on the opponent's Haketsui and Sosui, he draws out their very spiritual power and compresses it at his fingertip. He then flicks his finger, firing the compressed reishi ball. It is very dense and unstable, and will detonate in a massive explosion of reishi upon impact. Hollowfication Hollowfied Form (Deathsayer): While a Hollow, Deathsayer is extremely slender and tall. His mask is shaped similarly to that of a pterosaur. He wears a long robe, with his sleeves reaching far past his arms. *'Extendable Claws': Deathsayer can extend his claws, allowing him to attack from a long distance. *'Agility': In his battle with the Psychic Spirit Team, he is able to backflip multiple times after being shot at by Pedro's Migoto Mokuteki. *'Extendable Arms': Deathsayer can grab his opponents from nearly infinitely away, killing them without having to get too close. *'Latigazo' (Spanish for "Whiplash"): Deathsayer's signature finisher allows him to rapidly flick the end of his sleeves at beyond the speed of sound, causing a sound akin to the crack of a whip. This ability destroys everything in a line in front of it, and releases torrents of wind and air. It is commonly used to bisect opponents. Gillian Form: Upon entering Gillian Form, Deathsayer was triple the height of a normal Gillian. His mask was similar to before, yet had what appeared to be the chambers of a gas mask underneath his bottom jaw. His tongue was replaced with a small cannon littered with holes for absorbing surrounding air and reishi. *'Cero' (Spanish for "Zero"): Deathsayer could annihilate enemies with concentrated blasts of reishi fired from his cannon-tongue. Deathsayer charged his Cero by breathing in reishi through his gas mask. It was colored gold. *'Regüeldo' (Spanish for "Belch/Eruction"): Deathslayer's breath could send opponents flying through the air and deflect attacks. It was often used before following up with a long-distance attack, such as Cero. *'Acidic Touch': Deathsayer was able to infect his opponents with a neurotoxin by simply touching them. He displayed this ability when stabbing all of the members of the Psychic Spirit Team with his extendable claws. The more active they became, the worse the pain would be. It would culminate in a comatose state. *'Disolución Nube' (Spanish for "Cloud Solution"): Deathsayer could turn into a cloud of corrosive reishi which could move rapidly and engulf opponents, melting them completely. It could dissipate and reform elsewhere, and was invulnerable to most attacks except blasts of spiritual power. Adjuchas Form: In his Adjuchas Form, Deathsayer grew wings and his mask became far sharper and longer. He finally took off his robe and his hands were no longer hidden from sight. His wings were used primarily as a shield and for rapid movement, and could not be used for flight. *'Enhanced Acidic Touch': Deathsayer as an Adjuchas had the ability to corrode opponents upon touch rather than merely poisoning them. The burns were far more severe than in his Gillian Form, and would rapidly kill enemies. Even Warzone's High Speed Regeneration could not keep up with the corrosive touch. *'Enhanced Cero': Deathsayer could fire far larger Cero by charging them in his wings while they were folded. He could fire one in each wing, and they were far more powerful than their previous incarnation in Gillian Form. *'Eien Haaku: Elección Condenado' (永遠把握:運命の選択; lit. "Grasp Forever: Selection of Destiny", Spanish for "Always Hold: Doomed Choice"): Deathsayer had an enhanced version of Eien Haaku, which consisted of using it with all of his fingers simultaneously. He then formed the compressed balls of reishi in both hands. After facing both his palms together, he would meld the two compressed spheres of spiritual energy into one, and fire it. Compared to its earlier counterpart, it had over 20 times the destructive power. *'Apocalipsis' (Spanish for "Apocalypse"): Deathsayer's last resort, he would use this only in a situation where victory seemed bleak, hoping to outlast his opponent in the destructive onslaught. He would point his finger to the sky, forming a flaming golden thread of reishi which ascended into the sky. Afterwards, meteors of flaming green reishi would descend from the sky, completely annihilating anything they burned into nothingness. He used this to kill Pedro, and the Third Seat of the 11th Division. Category:Hollow Category:Los Tres Presagios